Tell Me That You Love Me
by wonshik-ah
Summary: Fred and OC. Summary inside. Though, not a good one. First HP fic, but not first fic. One-Shot. Rated T for language.


Author: dracoandweasleyobsessed

Story: Tell Me That You Love Me.

Plot: Love between OC [Gavyn] and Fred Weasley. Gavyn is in her fifth year, while Fred is in his 6th year. Confessions are made, and new love is found. But will her love be returned?

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the character besides Gavyn. Well, she owns herself. AND YES, FRED IS STILL ALIVE.

Note: This story is for my beloved sister and best friend and twin, Gavyn. I love you :D

[A/N: This will be based off of Gavyn's POV]

I was walking through the dark forest, running from Draco and his little fan girl group. Apparently, he "loves" me. Great. His fan girls were so pissed off when they found out that I am the girl he fancies. I mean really.

_*Flashback* _

_While coming back from potions class, I was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts about to go to the Gryffindor common room, when I heard someone calling my name. "Gavyn!" Someone shouted. I turned around to be met face to face [literally] with Draco Malfoy. Oh, and his little fan girlies too. FUN._

_"Gavyn, I want to tell you something, I know you're a Gryffindor and I'm the amazing Slytherin sex god, but I just needed to tell you. I couldn't just keep telling Blaise about it, it wasn't enough, I can't hold it any longer-" I cut him off abrupty._

_"Just get to the point Malfoy." I scowled._

_"I love you." With that confession, I was shocked. And so were the fan girls._

_Fuck._

_*Flashback ends*_

That is why, I am running away from these crazy arse fan girls. But, I was stupid enough to go into the FORBIDDEN FOREST. "Damn you Malfoy... why do you have to love me? Can't you like, love Pansy or something?" I muttered pissed off.

I bet nobody will come looking for me. Honestly, I'm sure they wont. But... I hope Fred and George do...

Did I mention the only person I will ever love is Fred? Fred Fabian Weasley. I would really love to be with him. I really, truly love him. Ever since I got sorted into Gryffindor, and he greeted me with a hug, I was pulled into his handsomeness. I couldn't help it.

Soon we became best friends. Fred, George, and I of course, became the top pranksters at Hogwarts. That's what I loved about them. They were amazing, smart, funny. Mostly Fred. Not that I have anything against George of course. I'm just saying.

'Oh how I wish you would love me back...' I thought sadly. I shoved my hands in my pockets roughly, kicking at the snow below me. It was nearly below freezing temperature. I shivered, all I had on was a thin sweater. I should have thought this through. "Damnit.." I breathed out to see my breath. Merlin was it cold!

I kept on walking, trying to avoid being seen, cause if I was seen in the Forbidden Forest:

1. I would get like, 100000 detentions.

and

2. Those damned Slytherin chicks are gonna attack me

-3 hours later-

I sat down on a nearby tree stump. I couldn't find a way out, so I figured I'd just give up and die here. Soon, I heard a ruffling, then some whispering, then a laugh, then something jumped out at me. I wasn't startled, once I saw the red hair, I knew immediately who it was.

"What in Merlin's beard are you two doin out here in the Forbidden Forest?" I whispered/screamed.

"Well our fellow prankster- " said Fred.

"-we should be asking you-" George continued.

"-the same thing." Fred finished.

Before George continued Fred's sentence, I winced at the words "fellow prankster". Because I guess that's all I'll ever be. I sighed sadly and frowned slightly. Even though those were only two words, it still hurt. I mean, I love him you know? And hearing that you're just a buddy can hurt quite a lot. I was snapped out of my thoughts with George waving his hand in my face.

"Earth to Gavyn!" George said.

"Huh? What did you say, I wasn't paying attention, my bad." I replied. "Well, you never answered our question." Fred said [Lol, that rhymed.]

"Erm, well, long story short, the git Malfoy fancies me. He confessed to me after potions class. I was running away from his outraged fan girls." I grimaced at the image of Malfoy. "Ew. Malfoy fancies you? THAT'S JUST WRONG!" George exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! Why would he fancy YOU?" Fred stated/screamed. I flinched. Yeah. Right. Why would anyone fancy ME? I turned around to hide my hurt face. 'Fred will never love me...' I thought. "Yeah. Why would anyone fancy me." I whispered. A tear slipped out of my eye and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

That is, until about 1/2 a mile through running, I tripped over a tree root.

I screamed in agony and fell to the snow covered ground, cursing the root. "Shit, this hurts really badly." I whimpered in pain and crawled over to a tree, then leaned against it, cradling my now sprained ankle. My eyes were tearing, and a trail of salty liquids spilled down my knees, and seeped through my pants. "Today just isn't my day..." I thought aloud. "Gavyn?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up to see Fred staring concerned at me. 'This is just great. Why isn't George here. No, wait, this could be my chance. Maybe...' My thoughts were again cut off.

"Gavyn? Oh Merlin! Gavyn you sprained your ankle! Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. "Obviously I'm not okay you dumb git..." I sniffled. "Are you crying? You never cry." He said. "Fred, a girl needs to cry once in a while, I can't just laugh and fake everything." He looked at me sadly, then took a look at my ankle. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Always the clumsy one, aren't we?" He chuckled and looked into my eyes. His intense gaze triggered more tears.

"Am I hurting you?" He said softly. I shook my head.

He picked me off of the ground, and carried me bridal style through the treacherous forest.

Fred was still carrying me, when we were stopped by professor Snape. "And you, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing, carrying Miss Gavyn around the school like that?" He asked. "She sprained her ankle, so I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey." Fred said easily. He looked between the two of us, then strutted away. [YEAH I SAID STRUTTED.]

I looked up at Fred, "Thank you." I said simply. He just smiled, then walked to Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, Madam Pomfrey, Gavyn sprained her ankle." She looked at my ankle, they said, "Oh dear! Your ankle is really swollen! Come on now, place her on the bed Mr. Weasley, gently please." She waved him off, then went to get some potions and bandages.

"Gavyn, why did you run off?" Fred asked eagerly. I stiffened. No. I can't. I can't tell him. He'll just laugh and make fun of me. We're just friends. We're just friends. That's all I'll ever be.

"Gavyn. GAVYN!" Fred yelled. I snapped out of my trance. "Hm?" I replied. "I said, Why did you run off?" He asked. I guess it's time.

"Well... I sort of ... fancy you." I mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear. "Come again?" He cupped his hand over his ear. "I said. I... fancy you." I whispered.

He sat there, still and stared at me. 'Oh Merlin. He's going to laugh. He's going to laugh. He's going to-' my thoughts were cut off with Fred firmly pressing his lips to mine. "So you fancy me, eh?" He smirked and kissed me again.

All sorts of thoughts were running through my mind. 'What? Does this mean he loves me back? Will he .. date me?' He stopped kissing me then smiled.

"Gavyn. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have already asked you out properly, and I wouldn't have to see you cry. Especially over me." He kissed my forehead and I smiled happily.

"When we get back to the common room, I will ask you out properly."

"Okay."

"Can you do me one thing, Fred?" I whispered lightly.

"Sure, anything for you Gavyn." He replied.

"Will you... tell me that you love me?" I asked embarrassed.

"I love you, Gavyn. I really, truly love you." He kissed me again, as Madam Pomfrey came back, and he looked at her. "I'll go back to the common room now." And with that, he walked away, but before leaving, turned, winked, then blew a flying kiss at me.

I grabbed the air, the blew one back, and he caught it, then kissed his palm. I smiled back.

THE END.

Lol.

This was crap.


End file.
